¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?
by SleepinWithFandoms
Summary: Alicia siempre le contaba las historias de sus viajes a sus sobrinos. Era una de esas ocasiones, cuando una de ellos le hizo una simple pregunta: ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?


**Hola! Wow, hace una banda que no me paseo por aquí. Como sea, cómo les va? Espero que bien, yo estoy súper hypeada, pero no creo que les interese. Ahora sí, sobre la historia…la verdad no sé cuándo comencé a shippear esta pareja pero ya estoy escribiendo fanfics…soy un desastre.**

 **Una pequeña aclaración** **: es un semi AU y el Sombrerero tiene sólo 10 o 12 años más que Alicia. Además, por favor no shippeen al Sombrero y a Alicia de la película animada, eso ya es demasiado.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **los personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas no me pertenecen, y no hago esto con fines de lucro, sino porque me gusta escribir.**

* * *

-Tía Alicia, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

La siempre enérgica sonrisa de Alicia se transformó de pronto en una nostálgica. Había estado contándoles a sus sobrinos una de sus fantásticas historias sobre sus viajes por el mundo, más precisamente de la vez que ayudó a un príncipe español a recuperar a su amada, cuando la pequeña hija de su hermana Margaret, Jane, la sorprendió con esa pregunta. Si bien tenía tan sólo 8 años, a Jane siempre le habían llamado la atención los relatos románticos que su tía les contaba.

-Una vez, Jane…

-¿Cómo fue?-instó, esta vez, Charles, su hermano menor.

-Como cuando tomas una taza de té perfecta-. Los niños la miraron sin comprender-. Cálido, reconfortante, te invade una paz interior y sientes como si de pronto todo fuese perfecto.

Jane y su hermana mayor, Lizzie, suspiraron, sonriendo.

-¿Era un príncipe, o un Lord, o un marinero?

-No, Lizzie, era un sombrerero.

-¿Un qué?-preguntó confundido Charles.

-Un sombrerero es alguien que fabrica sombreros.

-Ah.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Se llamaba Tarrant, Tarrant Hightopp.

-¿Y cómo era?

Alicia soltó una pequeña risa.

-Estaba loco de remate, y amaba las fiestas de té, así nos conocimos, de hecho…Pero era muy dulce, valiente, noble y leal, siempre dispuesto a hacer de lo imposible una realidad. Sus sombreros eran conocidos en toda Infr…-se frenó antes de decir el nombre de aquel maravilloso lugar-. Además, preparaba un té fenomenal, siempre distinto al anterior. Las conversaciones que manteníamos eran de lo más disparatadas y siempre acabábamos saliéndonos del tema inicial. Sus amigos estaban tan salidos de sus cabales como él, y en eso me incluyo a mí misma-dejó salir un suspiro, recordando a Cheshire, la Liebre de Marzo, Bayard…

Sus sobrinos la miraron con curiosidad, deseosos de conocer más sobre esta nueva historia. La siguiente pregunta fue de parte de Jane, quien preguntó por la apariencia del Sombrerero.

-Tarrant siempre vestía trajes, pero no como los de los lores y caballeros que siempre ven, oh no, los suyos era diferentes, como él; eran de colores, con cintas y botones, apliques y volantes. Además, no había un día en que no usara su sombrero.

-¿Era apuesto?

-No sabes cuánto. Tenía la piel muy pálida y el cabello, rojo, resaltando sus ojos. Si he de serles sincera, no recuerdo el color de sus ojos, mejor dicho, nunca supe cuál era, ya que constantemente cambiaban de color. Era muy alto y bastante delgado, siempre parecía que estaba enfermo, a lo que contribuía su palidez natural.

-¿Nunca te propuso matrimonio?

Alicia sonrió tristemente a Lizzie, recordando un momento en especial.

-Fue más complicado de lo crees, nuestra relación-añadió- fue más complicada de lo crees. En contra de mis deseos, tuve que volver a Inglaterra- _a este lado del espejo_ -. Pero créanme cuando les digo que no hay un día en que no piense en él…

Sus sobrinas la miraron con cariño, Charles, por otro lado, ya había perdido el interés y se fue de la habitación en cuanto le fue posible.

-¿De dónde era? ¿Algún día volverán a verse?

-No creo que sea posible que Tarrant venga, pero quizás algún día pueda volver a verlo-respondió ella, evadiendo la primer pregunta-. Al menos, aún tengo esperanza en ello.

* * *

 **Hola otra vez!**

 **Les gustó? La verdad, a mí sí, y espero que a ustedes, queridos lectores, también :3**

 **Pregunta: lo arruinaría con una segunda parte donde Alicia se reúne con el Sombrerero? Porque tengo ganas de hacer una; sino puedo hacerla como una historia aparte que sea una continuación de ésta. Les agradecería si me dijesen su opinión.**

 **Ahora sí, chau!**


End file.
